Aaron and Emily: Limelight
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: If I give any kind of summary it'll give away the story. :D HP


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright so who thinks if Hotch had less control over his temper he would have smacked Dave in the head? Yeah me too. Not sure where this one is going...oh wait yes I do. *see curious faces* You're just gonna have to read and find out. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I'm writing this at 3:05 in the morning, do you really think I can come up with something that will sound good?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked around Hotch's new apartment. He has asked her to come and see it. She wasn't sure why but wasn't about to say no.

"So what do you think?" Hotch asked from the apartment doorway.

Emily turned while standing in the middle of the living room. "It's great Hotch."

The apartment was a nice size two bedroom just big enough for Hotch and Jack when the young boy came to stay.

"Think Jack will like it here?" Hotch asked stepping in and closing the door.

Emily glanced around. "I know he'll love it. Though the place really doesn't matter as long as he gets to spend time with you."

Hotch smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Emily said. "So when are you officially moving in?"

Hotch's smile turned into a smirk. "Anxious to get rid of me Emily?"

Emily laughed. "Hardly, it's going to take forever to get used to not living with someone again."

Hotch scratched the back of his head. "I know the feeling. Well as long as we don't have a case, I was considering next Friday."

"You'll have furniture and everything by then?" Emily asked.

"Internet Prentiss." Hotch teased.

Emily shook her head with a smile. "How could I forget?"

"Still think the team will want to help?" Hotch asked.

"Of course." Emily said. "Just let them know the date and time and they'll be here probably before you're ready for them." she paused. "You still mad at Dave?"

Hotch shook his head. "I wasn't angry. I was frustrated with him. But not anymore. I understand why he was acting the way he was."

"Good." Emily said. "Last thing I want anyone on the team to have to do is deal with you two butting heads."

Hotch smirked. "You're just saying that because you spend the most time with us."

Emily returned the smirk. "You've heard of self-preservation right?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morgan got out of the SUV with Reid, JJ, Garcia and Dave.

"Nice place." he said looking at Hotch's new apartment building.

"Where's Emily?" Garcia asked.

Dave tucked his sunglasses in his pocket. "She's already here."

"How did she already know?" JJ asked.

"Hotch told me." Emily said.

They all jumped, not having seen Emily standing just inside the building's doorway.

"And Hotch says I need a bell." Dave said. "How is he?"

Emily let the others walk by before answering Dave. "He's doing good. Jack's coming over tomorrow so I think that's helping."

The two made their way in. "How do you know Jack's coming?"

Emily cleared her throat. "I was here when Haley stopped by to make sure this place was ok for Jack to stay."

Dave shook his head. "She just can't give the guy a break." he gave Emily a sideways glance. "What was her reaction to you?"

"Not good." Emily said. "I've hard warmer encounters with my mother."

"Well it's not like she has any right to be upset with Hotch for having another woman around in any context." Dave said. "She gave that right up when she filed for divorce."

"I just don't want to be the cause of bad blood between them." Emily admitted.

Dave gently grabbed Emily's arm just before Hotch's door. "With or without you being there for Aaron, there is going to be bad blood Em. It's a divorce. Sometimes it can't be helped. So don't blame yourself."

Emily smiled. "Thanks Dave."

Dave nodded. "You're welcome. Now let's get inside before they others drive Hotch to shoot them."

Emily laughed and opened Hotch's door.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch sat back and watched his team, his family as they all ate the pizza that had been purchased for dinner. With everyone there it hadn't taken long to get everything put together and where Hotch wanted it. The highlight of the day was when Reid was for some reason no one really knows looking in the closet of the master bedroom, Dave and Morgan had been carrying the dresser in and had placed it down in front of the closet door. Reid was stuck for about twenty minutes before anyone noticed. In fact Reid was still glaring at the two older men who trapped him.

"Come on kid, we didn't do it on purpose." Morgan said, though the smile on his face counteracted any honesty in his voice.

"Yeah if we were going to trap anyone in a closet," Dave said. "it would be Morgan."

Everyone, even Hotch started laughing as Morgan looked at Dave.

"Why me?" Morgan asked.

"Oh don't ask that question Morgan." Hotch said. "The man could come up with a whole list of things."

"I don't know Hotch, I think I'd like to see what Dave could come up with." JJ said. "Heck we could all chip in."

Morgan turned to look at the blonde across from him. "JJ." she just shrugged and he turned to the blonde next to him. "Pen, come on help me."

Garcia smiled. "Sorry, my brave warrior but I cannot help."

Emily snickered from Hotch's side. "Even Garcia's turning on you Morgan."

Morgan tried to plead with Garcia. "Babygirl,"

Garcia laughed and kiss Morgan on the cheek but was still shaking her head. This caused a new round of laughter for the group. Both Emily and Dave, even while laughing watched Hotch and were happy to see him finally coming out of the shell the divorce had stuck him in. He'd be ok, they knew it.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Ok bad placement on my part for this one since in the next episode he signs the divorce papers but I already have that one planned in my head and this needed to come first. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here. Yeah, and I get this at 4:06, freaking sound asleep. Thank God I don't check my e-mail before school. :)Adios los muchachos!! kisses~Sarah


End file.
